dimensional_heroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Dimensional Heroes Uprising
In the world of Kid Icarus, 25 long years have passed since Medusa’s destruction. But people say she has returned, and the legends were true. Flux begins the adventure by bringing together Buggy and Eggman with XANA to create a new group of his own. This was the actual birth of the Universal Villains. Using items from the world. Flux would create a new plan. As Pit takes to the skies in Chapter 1 of Uprising: The Return of Palutena, he notices a comet like thing crashing down in the far off town. This comet however turned out to be our five main heroes who were just whisked off to said world. Sonic, Aelita, Ichigo and Luffy all landed in town where they battled Twinbellows with Pit, marking their alliance with Palutena's forces. TOgether in finding the heroes, including newcomers Jake and Vector, they defeat medusa and stop the underworld invasion, or so they had thought… It was a trick. Hades created a fake Medusa to lure them all into a false sense of Security and then he’d strike. If that wasnt worse enough, Pandora’s meddling made Dark Pit also, and a new army called the Forces of Nature, led by Viridi, entered the fray to restore earth to its natural state. Pit and the heroes fought with all their strength against the threats, recruiting the Hyrule hero Link, and the gender switching martial artist, Ranma Saotome. Just when the three way war reached it’s climax, a fourth party entered the fray. An intergalactic armada known only as the Aurum. Along with it was the Sun God, Pyrrhon. But as they battled, Pyrrhon showed his true colors and took control of the Aurum Brain and went against his former allies. After battling Aurum Pyrrhon, Pyrrhon regained his senses and rocketed the mother ship and the Aurum far away from Pits world. But the war wasnt over. Pit, after a bit of silence, was trapped in a ring, bodiless.Using the bodies of a little girl, a dog and then Magnus, Pit learned he was unconscious for 3 months and that his body was possessed. He soon reclaimed his body only to find out from Viridi that Palutena had turned traitor to humans and began attacking them. But it wasnt her fault, as they found out that a horrific entity called the Chaos Kin was controlling her. After battling the Chaos Kin, the creature took Palutena’s soul and flew right into the Chaos Vortex when it planned on devouring it for a meal. Braving the vortex, they destroyed the monster reducing it to ashes but it attempted to use Dark Pits body as a vessel, but was thwarted by Pit who sacrificed his wings to save Dark Pit as the ashes of the Chaos Kin were left to drift forever. Dark Pit, in Pits stead, flew to the Rewind Spring in the Underworld to save him, only to discover that Hades was using the souls of all the casualties to further grow his army of monsters. After returning Pit to normal and claiming powerful weapons from Dyntos, god of the forge, the final battle with Hades and Flux was now set. Using the Great Sacred Treasure, the heroes were now set to fight Hades in his full form as Well as Flux, using underworld materials to create clones of monsters to raise his own army. Jexi, Link and Ranma battled against Flux here while the others dealt with Hades. But when it seemed Flux was cornered, he brought out a powerful mech and sent them flying to the same coast the others were after Hades destroyed the weapon himself. Just when it seemed like hades had won, Medusa had returned and slugged Hades, literally knocking his mug off. But in retaliation, Hades destroyed Medusa. As for Flux, before he won, the Light Stone Jexi received shined as it took on the form of a large dragon. This dragon was the white dragon of fire, Reshiram. Flux was beaten after reshiram unleashed blue flare. Buying time for the Great Sacred Treasure to charge its gun attachment and letting loose, Hades was defeated at last. After Viridi got served, just when the heroes and villains needed a break, the wind blew a message to both teams. It was sending them to Monte D’or to find...The Mask of Chaos. Category:Stories Category:Season 1